Miro al sol
by Edniiz Boniiz
Summary: Sabía que lo arruinó, ahora su único consuelo es mirar al sol.


La luz del sol se asomaba por el apartamento en donde las 2 estaban acostadas sin prenda interior sobre sus cuerpos, la joven de cabello y ojos lilas contemplaba como la joven Kula dormía aun mientras ella se recargaba en su mano de perfil. La chica de cabello celeste se removió un poco y abrió lentamente sus ojos mirando a su compañera.

–¿Me estabas mirando mientras dormía?- preguntó Kula sonriendo levemente.

Por su lado Athena sonrió y pasó el revés de sus dedos por el rostro de ella.

–Podría hacerlo horas y horas.

Kula se removió de nuevo cerrando sus ojos y se estiró un poco.

–¿No te esperan en casa?

La sonrisa de Athena desapareció de sus labios y Diamond se preocupó de verla en ese estado pues no entendía el porqué.

–¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella.

–Mi familia la está pasando muy mal, y yo me siento culpable, porque no he sido tan feliz en mi vida desde que él…- cerró la boca sintiéndose mal al recordarlo.

–Calla, tú te mereces esto y mucho más- reveló la peliceleste haciendo que Athena sonriera- anda dame un beso- le propuso sonriendo.

Kula se incorporó un poco acercándose a los labios de Athena, al estar cerca la una de la otra ambas cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a darse suaves besos, se levantaron de la cama y continuaron besándose lentamente mientras se tocaban con delicadeza. Tan solo siguieron ahí, ahora ambas se encontraban boca abajo, Kula encima de Athena, la peliceleste comenzó a besar su espalda y con lentitud iba subiendo.

De pronto la puerta del apartamento que estaba al lado de la cama se abrió apenas una ranura, de ahí uno ojo color azul cielo se asomó mirando lo que en esos momentos sucedía, Yagami pasaba saliva sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, le parecía algo tan… perturbador y morboso lo que estaba mirando, pero curiosamente también le gustaba así que abrió por completo la puerta y entró sin ser notado aun por ambas chicas que seguían en lo suyo, al entrar cerró la puerta y el sonido de ella atrajo la atención de ambas, al verlo tanto Kula como Athena se asustaron y trataron de cubrir su cuerpo lo más que podían, la mirada de Athena era de odio a la nada.

–Valla, hoy es mi día de suerte- dijo este frunciendo la boca y recargándose en la puerta.

–Fuera de aquí- decía Kula molesta.

Iori trató de acercar su mano a Kula pero fue detenido por la de Athena.

–Ni la mires- le advirtió mirándolo con furia mientras que Diamond se ocultaba un poco en la espalda de ella.

Iori trató de soltarse pero Athena lo impidió meneando su propia mano contra la de él.

–Te he dicho que ni la mires- volvió a retarlo.

El Yagami enroscó su brazo en el cuello de Athena y la sometió así que Kula trató de ayudarla.

–¡Iori por favor para!- gritó la peliceleste tratando de zafar su mano.

–Como quieras- dijo soltándola bruscamente- al fin ya me iba- continuó mirando a ambas- veo que la estaban pasando muy bien sin mí.

Sin despegar la mirada de las 2 abrió la puerta y salió del lugar dejando a una Athena consternada y a una Kula asustada. Cuando Iori se fue Athena comenzó a llorar.

–¿Y si se lo dice a mi madre?- preguntó preocupada.

–Calma, ya verás que no lo va a hacer- le dijo Kula acariciando su brazo en modo de consuelo.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!- gritó ella consternada- tu no conoces a mi madre…- soltó una lágrima más.

Kula solo calló, no sabía que decirle a su querida Athena, solo la abrazó consolándola.

Por su parte Iori caminaba por las calles de Tokio aun sin creer lo que había visto, quería ser un maldito despechado y delatarlas pero no podía, ¿Por qué? Porque fue el quien tuvo la culpa desde un principio.

–Fui un imbécil- sonrió con amargura mirando al sol- esto te pasa por ser un maldito estúpido- se rió para sí mismo mientras el sol lo cegaba.

Sabía que era bastante tarde ya, pero no perdía la esperanza de volverlo a intentar, la esperanza de volver hacer sentir mal a Athena, pero para su desdicha ella se había cansado de sus malos tratos como novio, con su existencia se le estaba olvidando el sabor de la decencia, para él: tomar, fumar y pelear, para ella: todo lo contrario. Ahora tenía la necesidad de ser parte del mundo que había matado, así se sentía, lamentaba lo malo que había sido con Athena todo ese tiempo pero ahora ya nada importaba, sintió algo profundo en su ser, algo que no podía explicar, a pesar de ello se sentía mejor con el mundo desde hace días pues había aprendido a sufrir.

–No las podré pasar a fregar, Athena, mereces ser feliz- se dijo a sí mismo.

Miro de nuevo hacia el sol y se preguntó si lo perdonaría por sus faltas y por ser un idiota con su ex-novia, sonrió… bajó la mirada y se retiró de ahí, pero no sin conseguir nada, ahora, cada vez que se sintiera hundido por lo que pasó con ella sabía a donde mirar… hacia el sol.

**Oigan no me interroguen, solo quise escribirlo xD.**


End file.
